3PL e 4PL
Os Operadores Logísticos, mais conhecidos pelas siglas 3PL e 4PL de Third and Forth Party Logistics, são organizações especialistas cuja função é acrescentar valor ao produto ou serviço durante as várias fases da cadeia de abastecimento, designadamente controlo de stocks, armazenagem, transporte e serviço pós-qqlvenda. thumb|214px|Exemplo da acção das 3PL e 4PL. As 3PL fornecem serviços de armazenagem e transporte enquanto as 4PL gerem a cadeia As empresas Third Party Logistics (3PL) procuram gerir todos os elementos chaves de ligação na cadeia de abastecimento do cliente, focando-se em primeiro lugar em transporte e armazenamento e em segundo lugar nos aspectos de distribuição, que podem ser ajustados conforme a necessidade do cliente, ou seja, proporciona outsourcing de serviços a companhias para parte ou mesmo toda a sua cadeia de abastecimento. São reconhecidas quatro categorias de formas de funcionamento de empresas 3PLs: *A forma standard: esta é a forma mais básica de empresas 3PLs, em que são executadas as operações logísticas mais básicas tais como recolha, empacotamento, armazenamento e distribuição. As 3PL que trabalham desta forma não estão restringidas a este tipo de actividades, não sendo muitas vezes estas as suas principais actividades; *A forma de desenvolvimento de serviços: as 3PLs executam tarefas de valor acrescentado mais avançadas como cross-docking, serviços de tracking ou um sistema de segurança personalizado, sendo para isso necessário uma maior dedicação por parte da 3PL e serviços tecnológicos de informação avançados; *A forma de adaptação ao cliente: neste caso, as 3PLs tomam conta por completo de certas actividades logísticas da companhia a pedido do cliente. A empresa 3PL melhora a logística do cliente, mas não desenvolvem um serviço novo. *A forma de desenvolvimento do cliente: este é o nível mais elevado que uma empresa 3PL pode alcançar, ocorrendo quando a empresa 3PL integra-se no cliente e toma conta por completo de todas as actividades logísticas do cliente. As empresas 3PLs que adoptam este método de trabalho têm poucos clientes, mas executam-lhes tarefas exaustivas e detalhadas. Já as Fourth Party Logistics (4PL) são muitas vezes reconhecidas como as que gerem as 3PL, visto que em meados da década de 90, o crescimento da complexidade de gestão das cadeias de abastecimento conjugado com a explosão da tecnologia de informação e comunicação permitiu o surgimento das 4PL, empresas gestoras capazes de organizar e supervisionar todas a ligações existentes entre fornecedor, comprador e 3PLs. Seguindo a ideologia da numeração, de notar que as entidades denominadas First Party Logistics (1PL) e Second Party Logistics (2PL) serão, respectivamente, os fornecedores e os consumidores, ou seja, o início e o fim. Mais recentemente foram criados os termos 5PL e 7PL, com vista a colmatar as lacunas evidenciadas pelas 3PL e 4PL (problemas a nível de estruturação e intercomunicação entre empresas), embora se as 5PL visam gerir as 3PL e 4PL e melhorar a comunicação entre estas, já o termo de 7PL (3PL+4PL) não reúne ainda consenso, tratando-se da organizações tentarem juntar as funções que teriam enquanto 3PL e 4PL, embora também acumulem os problemas evidenciados em cada. Referências *Carvalho,J., Encantado,L.: Logística e negócio electrónico,SPI, 2006. *Hosie,P.: The Evolution of 5PL, 2008. *Snapp,S.: 7PL is a Deliberately False Concept, 2010 *Williams,M.: 3PL,4PL,LLP - Is there a real difference and what is the future, Bisham Consulting, 2006. *Yap,R.: 7PL The Definitive Supply Chain Revolution, YCH Group, 2002